Perfect after all
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Penny has decided that she will asked Leonard to marry her, only nothing goes her way this day.


_**Author's Note: **_I had this idea for some time as TBBT is one of my favorite shows, just took a while to write it out.

* * *

_**Perfect after all**_

Penny sighed, she had been planning everything down to the tiniest little detail, in fact she had been planning it for months, how to do it, what to say, where, when. Sadly her proposal to Leonard didn't turn out the way she had planned. As so many times before the young woman was having a ton of bad luck.

She had planned to take him out for what would seem to be like the perfect date, only to ask him the question outside the door when they came home. She would of course go down on her knees. She had even found a perfect ring and had a speech ready and everything, in fact she had even booked the restaurant, not on of their regular ones, but a very classy one for the occasion. She even planned to make love to him later on.

However everything had gone wrong ever since they had woken up that very same morning. She was by now used to his quirks and sleeping habits and to be honest she didn't really get upset by any of them. Still they had started the morning arguing over the fact that he had seen her with a man the evening before. He had talked to her in the bar where she worked and they had seemed rather close, and so Leonard had thought he was an old love interest. She had later in the argument reviled it was her older brother Mark and he was in town for a few days. He had asked if he could stay at her place, in which Penny had told him no, mostly due to Leonard. When Leonard had left he had still been upset, but they were more or less okay, and so she had decided to go on with her proposal.

She had went to work as usual and nothing out of the ordinary had happened there, she had broken the heel of her shoe on the way home and of course her period had come as well, meaning she would not make love to Leonard the way she wanted the very same night. She would however manage it somehow, she always had ideas and he would never deny anything when it came to sexual relations with her. They young woman was just about to get ready for their evening out when Leonard called to say he would be half an hour late. Penny sighed saying it would be fine, asking for him to meet her at the restaurant.

She sighed and figured she would walk there after all it was not that far and it was not raining tonight, opposite of the night before. She smiled as she closed the door to the apartment as she heard Sheldon behind her ask, "Going out tonight, Penny?"

"Yes, I have a date with Leonard," she said, smiling brightly.

"A date you say, but you two usually don't go out on a Thursday and it is not your anniversary, meaning there is something behind it…" he said.

"No, nothing behind it, I just felt like having dinner with him," she said, shaking her head, she couldn't help the blush spreading across her cheek.

"You are blushing a lot for something that is nothing, therefore it must be a reason as to why you have asked him out," said Sheldon, and was about to reason as to why, when Penny interrupted, "Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight, Penny," said Sheldon as she hurried down the stairs. She was not going to have a big debate with him and be late.

Penny would never understand why she or anyone else could love Sheldon to bits or how he had ended up being engaged to Amy. She had a feeling Amy had pressed on the matter and in his mind it was only logical for him to ask her. However in her eyes it had not been romantically at all, in Amy's eyes it however had been. Meaning she was the last one in the group to do it as Raj didn't have a companion. She could feel her nerves reaching a high point, maybe this was a bad idea. What if he found it stupid, what if he didn't like the ring, what if…Her mind was running wild on what if's when a cab made sure of yesterday's rain from a pond somewhere on the road landed up on her.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled after him, raising her fist. Great the only thing missing, her outfit ruined. Tears now streaming down her cheeks in anger and frustration, everything was going wrong. The only thing missing was if someone stole her purse with her ring. Luckily for her that didn't happen, and so she made it to the restaurant without any more accidents.

She sat down by the table and ordered a glass of white wine while waiting for her man to arrive. He came not long after her, seeing her, sitting there, leaning her head against her hand, her dress seemingly messed up. Her cheeks a bit grimy, but not by much. He walked over to her, and said, "Hi beautiful."

"Oh Leonard," she said, and smiled at him, glad he was there.

"I am so sorry I am late," he said and gave her a light kiss before sitting down.

"That is alright, I know you have to work," she said and smiled at him.

"Yes, but I am yours for the rest of the night, have you ordered anything else than drinks yet?" he asked her.

"No, I am sorry I didn't order for you, I didn't know when you would be here," she said, feeling stupid about it.

"Don't worry about it," he said and got the waiter to come over saying he wished the same as her, but the bottle with. She smiled thankfully.

"So how was your day?" he asked her.

"Work was boring, added one thing to the menu, other than that not much, broke a heel on my way home from work, and a taxi driver splashed me on my way here," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I can buy new if you like, and damn him," he said in a sympathetic tone, making her feel a bit better.

"That's okay, I'll manage I just wanted it all to be perfect, and now my dress is all messed up and nothing went after the plan," she said with a heavy sigh.

"According to plan?" he questioned confused.

"I wanted us to have a nice dinner and maybe go out for a drink after, but I don't even look decent for this place," she explained.

"We can still do that, or we can have dinner here and go home and have wine," he suggested, placing his hand atop of hers.

"I know… I know, but it is not what I am trying to say," she sounded frustrated now, gosh her words got stuck, and she didn't know what the heck she was trying to pull. Who was she fooling this was all signs she shouldn't do this.

"Penny?" he questioned as she was looking down in the table, clearly something was troubling her tonight.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said and got up fast, and headed in that direction. She walked there fast, and looked into the mirror once inside. She sighed heavily, feeling a million thoughts running through her head, feeling panicked, like she wished to escape, or be anywhere but here.

* * *

"Pull yourself together Penny," she told her reflection in the mirror. She splashed some water in her face and dried off before walking back to the table. However odds should have it that she would trip and end face down right by the table. Leonard startled, and was about to get up to help her, when she figured this was perfect after all. She managed to get up a bit, sitting on one knee in front of him, taking his hand in her own, saying, "I thought I needed the perfect setting and the perfect place. I had it all planned, but as it turns out, I only needed you, to be here, and I want you to be there with me, every step for the rest of my life. Leonard Hofstadter, will you marry me?"

He like the rest of the restaurant looked at her with shocked eyes. So this was why she had been so troubled, why she wanted it to be perfect, she was working up the nerves for this moment. He looked into her blue eyes, and found himself moved to tears as he said, "Yes, yes, of course I will marry you."

"Oh good, I was fearing it would be too soon, hang on let me find the ring," she said, letting go of his hand to go through her purse, finding the box with the ring. She handed it to him. He smiled at her and opened it saying, "Oh my god, Penny, where did you find this?"

"I had it special made, see it's the replica of the official lord of the rings, and inside it says to Leonard from Penny in black speech, and it is like the original inscriptions on the front," she said, smiling proudly. It would of course be in gold and it had cost her to have it made, but it would be worth it.

"I see that, I see that," he said, taking a closer look, seeing she was right. He tread it on his finger, and to her luck it was like she hoped a perfect fit. She got up from the floor so that he could kiss her. She could hear the whole restaurant clap, making her blush as she backed away and again sat down on her seat.

"It was perfect, all I dreamed it would be," he would later tell her. She was feeling so very happy, it may not have turned out the way she planned, but it had been perfect, and he would be forever hers.

* * *

Thank you for reading feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
